Oh, That Mana
by millenniumbuttcheek
Summary: Vaseshipping fluff, perhaps the tiniest bit lemony. One Shot! First time writing anything, reviews are welcomed. If it's bad please tell me!


Mana was running down a corridor in the palace, Atem at her heels. She was breathing hard in between laughs. They had just been at the river Nile, playing in the water and splashing each other.

It was Atem's day off as prince of Egypt, so to speak. And of course, he chose to spend it with Mana.

"You can't catch me!" She yelled back breathlessly to the adolescent prince. In her hand was the majority of Atem's clothes, forcing him to tie his cape around his midriff.

"Mana!..Slow down!... I can't run… very fast or… my cape might fall off!" he yelled in between breaths.

Mana did slow down and waited for him at the end of the corridor. She smiled slyly and extended his clothes to him.

Relieved, Atem stopped to catch his breath. Mana was always pulling pranks on everyone and even though he was the prince of Egypt, he was no different.

As he reached for his clothes, she jerked them away and began running again towards the bedchambers.

As Atem turned the corner, she was already gone.

_She must have gone into her bedchamber. _

Atem opened the door to her bedchamber and walked in quietly, half expecting her to run past him.

"Mana? I know you're in here.."

He was only slightly annoyed, but mostly used to her antics. It was typical Mana and he should have expected this. He heard a swish and the door closed behind him. The soft light from the moon filled the room with a twilight glow.

He took a few steps forward towards the bed and heard a noise. He turned to face where the noise was coming from when he felt Mana jump on top of him, wrapping her extremities around him.

"Mana!" Atem yelled and fell backwards onto the bed as his robe fell off.

Mana began tickling him but then stopped abruptly when she realized that he was completely naked underneath her.

"Oh..." She started and immediately got off him.

"Sorry.." Atem frantically pulled the blankets over him, trying to cover his erection. He wasn't necessarily expecting that reaction from her, but ever since he became a teenager, things between them were different.

She handed him his clothes and he got dressed and then got in bed next to her.

"Sorry you had to see that." He said quietly.

"It's okay. I've seen you naked before when we were little." she replied.

"But Mana, things are different now. You're a woman and I'm a man-"

"So? That doesn't change anything." She cut him off.

"It does, Mana. You can't... do that."

"Do what?" She said innocently. She clearly had no idea what Atem was referencing to.

"You know.. Get on top of me naked. It.. well.. it makes me.. feel things."

"Oh..." She blushed a dark red, thankful to the cover of the night.

They sat in silence for the next ten minutes. Mana thought about when Isis had given her "the talk" about women and men. How men sometimes get excited by women, but she didn't expect that reaction from her oldest and best friend. Unless...

Mana leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"How does that feel?"

He blushed a deep red. "Why'd you do that for?"

"How did that feel? Did you like it? Did it excite you?" She asked inches away from his face.

"Mana..."

"C'mon, did you like it? I bet you did!" She said playfully.

"Are you quite amu-"

Just then he is cut off by a kiss on his mouth.

"Mana!"

"How did that feel? Did you like that?"

Atem was bright red. He did like it, he liked it quite a bit. He could feel himself become aroused by her touch and he shifted himself in bed to hide it.

"So you DO like it!" She giggled pointing to the bugle under the thin bed sheet.

"Mana, I'm embarrassed.." he trailed off.

"Don't be." A sudden tone of seriousness in her voice made Atem look her straight in the eye.

She wasn't smiling.

"I like it too." She said staring deeply into his eyes.

She kissed him again, this time with passion and depth. Atem kissed her back, giving into her sweet seduction. When she finally pulled away, he looked up into her beautiful face. She was smiling gently back at him.

"Does that make you excited?" she asked with the same serious tone.

"Yes, very." he replied.

"Hahaha! You're gross!" She giggled, jumping off and running out towards the hallway. "Try to catch me, Atem and I'll give you another!"

Atem leaped out of bed and chased her down the corridor with a smile on his face.

_Oh, that Mana_


End file.
